


Cumstained: Desire Overflowing

by Mr_Gravia



Category: Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Gravia/pseuds/Mr_Gravia
Summary: When the insidious energies of the demonic drive Miriam into a state of carnal desire, the shardbinder turns to her friends for aid.





	Cumstained: Desire Overflowing

The stained glass image of the Pied Piper shattered as the portal opened, Miriam passing through the vortex and landing with the grace of a cat as the portal collapsed and the glass reformed. Miriam stretched her limbs and rolled her neck. “Home sweet home.” she said, glad to be back in the relative safety of the village after so many hours in the demon filled castle.

It had been several days since the party had arrived in Arvantville and the task before them still seemed as daunting as it had on the first morning. The castle still stood imposing over the countryside, it’s horrors legion and Gebel had continued to remain elusive. She had no sight of him since his exchange with Alfred. 

Nonetheless Miriam had continued forth in her exploration of the accursed place, gathering shards and rendering justice upon its foul inhabitants for their crimes against God and humanity. Miriam had chosen to retire back to the village sooner than she would have preferred, as she found herself feeling quite odd. 

“It is probably just the stress of the situation getting to me, a warm meal and rest should right my ills.” Miriam said as she made her way down to the village proper, slaying those few demons that dared test her along the way. Sure as she was about her condition she thought it best to seek council, in case her assessment was off. The demonic was insidious and often confusing, even for a shardbinder like herself. 

As she walked through the abandoned building which served as their refuge in Avartville Miriam took the time to follow up with the survivors and update them on the status of their many varied requests. 

Lindsay was filled with righteous fury as always, praising Miriam for her destruction of those demons who had so wronged the woman and gifting Miriam with various rewards. Such things would no doubt come in handy and Miriam had to admit the task of slaying the demons gave her immense satisfaction. 

The visit to Abigail was more somber, Miriam returning a few more artifacts to help the faithful woman lay her friends and family to rest. She accepted the reward in kind, feeling somewhat apprehensive but not wanting to decline for fear of insulting the woman. 

Miriam found her breath catching in her throat and rushed her conversation with Harry. Something about the handsome young farmer quickened her pulse and reddened her cheeks, though she did not know why.  _ ‘Was Harry always so fetching? _ ’ she thought to herself as she moved on after thanking him for his newest crop yield. 

At Last she arrived in the room which Dominique had taken as her own, Miriam taking a chair as the buxom exorcist greeted her. “Miriam? How unexpected, have you come to resupply?”

“Yes, though that is not my only reason for visiting.” Miriam said as she laid out several items for sale and rattled off the supplies she would need in return. 

“Oh? Do tell then Miriam. The look on your face says you haven’t come to gossip about that new hairdo of yours. It’s quite lovely by the way, I shall have to pay that barber a visit sometime. My own could use his attention.”

Miriam ran her fingers through her lockes, the demon barber named Todd had indeed done a splendid job. “Thank you though as skilled as he is I do wish he had chosen a more welcoming place to set up shop.” The gathered women laughed at that. “And sadly yes my visit is not so social.”

“Trouble in the castle? Beyond the obvious that is.” Dominique said, resting her head on her arms as she prepared to listen to the shardbinders woes. Miriam couldn't help but steal a glance at the way her bosom which likewise rested heavily on the counter.  _ ‘Many a man would kill to get their hands on such things’ _ Miriam thought before shaking the idea from her head. 

“I fear I may have contracted some ill during my exploration. My body feels odd, well odder than normal all things considered.”

That got Dominique's attention, well aware of the potential dangers of their current enterprise. “How so?”

Miriam sighed and gather her thoughts, searching for the right words. “The crystals are warmer than normal, likewise my heart keeps racing and my body cries out for something I do not understand. It as if there is some craving that is going unsatisfied and it is making its presence known by force. I find my thoughts straying off my goal and onto more trivial matters and this concerns me as lapses of concentration could prove fatal in the castle. I pray it is just stress getting to me.”

Dominique nodded, considering the symptoms. “Have you come in contact with any fiends which may be at fault? Perhaps it is a new shard’s fault”

“I’ve no shortage of memorable encounters, though I do not recall feeling this way when absorbing most. The Lilis had similar though less pronounced effect. It seems to have gotten worse once I arrived at the strange library and absorbed shards from the ones called Rul’sha if memory serves. Though I killed so many I’m not entirely sure when it exactly started, it seems to have been building gradually.”

“Hmm, I shall have to research this. In the meantime do pay Johannes a visit to see what he thinks of this and get some rest, I shall come to you as soon as I discover anything of note.”

Miriam face brightened up at the mention and she set about gathering her things, finding the idea of seeing her friend Johannes remarkably appealing at the moment. “I shall do as such then. Till then, Dominique, and you too Anne and Susie.”

“Farewell Miriam.” came the exorcists reply. 

“Bye Miriam!” Anne said with a wave. Susie gave the departing shardbinder a nod and a smile. Miriam left with a notable spring in her step as Dominique went for her books. She quickly located one about the keys of Solomon and began to flip through it, searching for an answer. Something about those symptoms seemed familiar to her. 

“Oh youth, a splendid thing it is.” Susie said with a smile on her face. 

“A strange thought given circumstances.” Dominique said, sparing but a glance to the elderly women before continuing her reading. 

“Rosy cheeks and a soft glow, It appears our young heroine fancies the alchemist.”

“They have been friends and companions for many a year, it’s natural for her to take comfort is seeing him.” Dominique said.

“That was not the look of a maiden glad to see a friend.” Susie said, “That was the look of love. An intense one at that I’d say. Why it reminds me of the way my daughter looked heading off to her bedchamber with her new groom in hand so long ago.”

“I didn’t know Miriam was so involved with Mr. Johannes.” Anne said, looking to Dominique.

“They aren’t, so far as I know.” Dominique stopped as she read something of particular note. She quickly recalled the list of demons Miriam had noted and cross referenced with another page.  _ ‘Desire, that’s the key to this mystery. Oh dear and here I am sending her straight into the arms of a man, this ought to be interesting.’  _ Dominique thought to herself. “Though I do believe Susie may have missed the target and arrived at the answer.” Dominique set about preparing what she would need with haste, she didn’t want to miss the events unfolding. 

“Do be a dear and watch the store Anne.” Dominique said as she placed some needed items into a basket.

“Will do Ms. Dominique.” Anne said, “Off to see Ms Miriam and Mr Johannes?”

“Yes, and hopefully spare them some embarrassment.”  _ ‘Or further it along’ _ Dominique thought with a smile. 

/=/

So consumed with his work as he was Johannes didn’t immediately notice Miriam's presence as she strode into his makeshift laboratory. Miriam felt her pulse rise at the sight of her friend and ally, her cheeks reddening and causing butterflies to dance in her stomach.  _ ‘It’s just Johannes, what’s wrong with me?’ _ She thought to herself as her eyes continued to linger on his form. 

There was something about him she decided, something new.  _ ‘Or perhaps just a new way of looking at him?’ _ Miriam thought. She had to admit he was a fetching young man with remarkable quality. Intelligent, dedicated and handsome she was amazed he hadn’t attracted more attention form the fairer sex. Miriam tiptoed closer to the alchemist,  _ ‘It’s probably just my familiarity shaping my impression of him, not as if Ive had much contact with men these last few years.’  _ While her brain attempted reason it’s way to calm Miriam's heart had decidedly other plans. 

Miriam had decided upon a small act of mischief as she closed in. She waited until he had set down his tools, a look of satisfaction in his posture before stepping in and laying her hands about his waist.

“Ah!” Johannes said, nearly bumping the table as he spun around. “Miriam?! Good heavens you scared the tar out of me!”

Miriam giggled, “My apologies Johannes, you were so consumed with your task I felt a bit of light hearted jest may do you some good.” 

It was Johannes turn to blush now, Miriam's hands still upon him and her body close enough that he could smell her scent. “Would be great fun if we were no surrounded by demons. As is I fear my life has shortened by several years.” Johannes eased out of Miriam's grip and took a seat nearby. “I’m surprised to see you so soon, I had not expected you for a few hours hence.”

Miriam leaned against a pillar, long legs on display and smiling that they hadn’t escapes Johannes notice. “I felt a bit odd and thus retired early. I consulted with Dominique and she’s investigating what ails me, if anything.”

Johannes nodded, if only to have an excuse to turn his eyes from her body. “The situation as it is consulting with her is sound advice. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to aid you as well, If alchemy is good for anything it is the production of medicines or elixirs.”

“I shall take you up on that if required Johannes, though for the time being just being in your company seems to have a calming effect on me.” Miriam indeed could hardly tear her eyes away from him, her hands still remembering the feel of his body. 

“I trust at least I’m better company than the castles denizens.” Johannes said with a laugh.

Miriam smirked, “Not to mention easier on the eyes.” Johannes nearly choked on his spit before recovering, adding to Miriam's merriment. 

“I should hope so.” Johannes searched for a topic of conversation, one less focused on jest. “Now, you mentioned you feel odd? Care to explain, I may be able to help as I said.”

Miriam nibbled a lip as she closed the distance to Johannes. “I feel as though I am in a state of mild inebriation. I find my thoughts wandering to places that are pleasant yet insuitable given the mission. But mostly Johannes I feel warmth radiating from the crystal.” Miriam took Johannes hand and placed it on the crystal above her breast. “Especially here.”

_ ‘Soft’  _ Johannes though before banishing such things from his mind, it being neither the time nor place. He pulled back his hand. “That certainly sounds out of the ordinary. Perhaps demonic in origin given the effects on the crystal.”

“Maybe, or perhaps it’s just long denied desire coming to the surface.” Miriam placed her hands on Johannes chest and leaned in close, “I’m not sure which is preferable.” She could smell his sweat now, his musk.  _ ‘How intoxicating’. _

Johannes was starting to sweat bullets, “Perhaps you should sit down while I fetch Dominique.” He was eyeing the door but found any escape route was cut off by the maiden shard binder before him.

Miriam breath grew shorter the closer. She spoke now with half lidded eyes, “Do not go Johannes. Like I said I find your company quite appealing right now.” Her lips eased closer to his own, “Yes, most appealing indeed.”

“Oh, I see I have arrived at an opportune time.” Dominique said from the doorway. Miriam snapped out of her haze and retreated a few steps. 

“My apologies, I’m not sure came over me.”

Johannes let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and reached for his glasses, polishing them with a handkerchief. “It’s no concern. Maybe there is some truth to you being ill, these actions are not usual for you.”

“Dominique, please tell me you’ve found something.” Miriam said, turning to the exorcist.

“Indeed I have discovered what malady so ails you, Miriam. It’s one I honestly should have foreseen given our enterprise.”

“I’m all ears.”

“I’m afraid the source is indeed demonic in origin, most likely originating from some of the more feminine fiends you’ve recently slain. You see several of them are known subspecies of the succubus, demons who feed off the lust and desire of men. It’s possible some of this tantric energy may have passed into their shards,and from there into you.”

“So my inebriation is amorous in nature?”

“Like a maiden on her wedding night, save even more intense and more difficult to control. If left unchecked the energy will continue to grow and you may find yourself in hysterical frenzy.” Dominique matter of fact speech clashed with the scandalous nature of the subject matter.

Miriam’s normally pale skin was flush with red at the thought. “Well now that is concerning news indeed.” Normally stoic in pose she stood now more maiden like, hands trying to ease her skirt to cover more of her bare legs. She suddenly felt quite exposed.

“So how do we cure her of this malady?” Johannes said, focusing on a solution rather than the current status. He tried not to think of Miriam so filled with desire.

Dominique sighed and leaned against the wall. “There are two methods really. The first involves a regiment of ritual purification and prayer to excise the unwanted energies. Tis a time consuming process for a normal human however, a shardbinder may take exponentially longer due to the way their crystals retain energy.”

“And time is not a luxury we currently possess.” Miriam said regaining some of her composure, “What is the alternative?”

“Fornication.” Dominique said with crossed arms.

“Fornication!?” Miriam exclaimed.

“Surely you jest Dominique.” Johannes added.

The exorcist shook her head and began walking toward the pair. “I’m afraid it’s the truth. The energy is sexual in nature and thus can be excised by related activity. It is in fact the preferred solution according to my readings.”

“Miriam is a maiden, unwed at that. Who exactly would she be laying with as it were?”

“While we are few here there are several prospective partners though many would be put off by her condition or appearance. Zangetsu would do but he is both unavailable and on terse terms with Miriam.” Dominique stood beside them now. “That leaves you Johannes but if you are not amenable to it than I could do it myself.” Dominique wrapped her hands around Miriam and pulled her close, the two woman touching chest to chest. Miriam fidgeted in Dominique arms but did not immediately pull away.

Johannes briefly imagined the two together, nude and entwined like snakes in a union that would have made Sappho herself blush before banishing the thoughts. “You are a woman of the cloth Dominique! It would be highly inappropriate to engage in such biblical activities with her.” 

“Than I suppose that leaves just you then.” Dominique said with a smile as she released Miriam. Miriam felt a bit sad at the loss of her fellow woman’s warmth, though she would never admit it. ‘Accused malady.’ she thought. Miriam decided it was time to asset herself.

“Please do not speak of me as if I’m a lobster kettle who will willingly lay with anyone, nor a girl who's naivety precludes proper judgement. There is little need for a marital union here, filled with demonic energy as I am I doubt God would solemnize it anyways.’ Both Dominique and Johannes winced at that.”Likewise, there is no need to worry about becoming with child given the crystal effects, not that alchemist are not famous for their contraceptive elixirs.” Miriam turned to face Johannes. “I am not so inebriated as to lack the ability to consider the situation and select my own partner. All things considered if I am by course of events to partake in amorous congress with a man then I’d prefer it to be you, Johannes.”

Johannes didn’t think we could blush any harder. “I’ve known you from the time you were a girl Miriam.”

“Indeed, and you know my body better than anyone, and have seen more of it to boot.” The seals upon her crystal was due to Johannes actions, and Miriam know just how extensive the crystal had spread, and the state of undress she had to have been in to apply said seals. 

“That was to save your life, I had no immoral intent.”

“For that I am grateful but my decision is sound.” Miriam said, raising a hand to his cheek. “Do you not find me attractive?”

“It would make a liar out of me to say I did not. You’re beauty is without doubt.”

“Than please, I ask you to accommodate this selfish request. I will not regret it, I assure you” Miriam's yes spoke of sincerity below the lust clouding her vision.

“If...if you’ll have me than it would be my honor, Miriam.” Johannes said as he took her hands in his.

“And my pleasure, I should think.” Miriam said with a wink that caused Johannes face to grow even redder and drew a giggle from Dominique. 

“Splendid.” Dominique said, fetching her basket from the end table she had placed it on and moving to usher the pair on. “Now given this place is less than optimal for such an engagement, let us retire to the room next door. It should better accommodate us.”

“You mean the strange room with the coach and statue that has appeared attached to this building?”

“Of course. It’s clean, comfortable and the ability of that room to restore vitality will be most useful to us I should think.”

“She’s right, of all the places available that room is most ideal.” Miriam said, her hands laced with Johannes’s. She found her anticipation growing with every second her hands held his.

“As you wish.” Johannes said, following behind Miriam as she lead him toward the door. 

“Lead on Miriam, we are right behind you.” Dominique said, a basket in one hand and a chair in the other. 

“We?” Johannes said, turning to face the exorcist. “You mean to come with us?”

“But of course.” Dominique said, “content of the activity aside this an exorcism and it’s only appropriate that I observe in case of any unexpected circumstances.”

“Reasonable enough” Miriam said, finding herself not minding the idea of Dominique watching them.

Johannes was a bit more embarrassed. “I suppose”

“Now come, Johannes.” Miriam said, resuming her journey to the strange room, her prospective lover in tow. Dominique followed behind, thankful the couple couldn’t see her smile.

  
  


/=/

Miriam was painfully aware of her desire as she stood hand and hand in the room with Johannes. She found it more and more difficult to offer any restraint, her eagerness apparent. Johannes she sensed still needed another push, thankfully Dominique came to her aid once again.

“Now I considered that you may be a bit hesitant to engage each other and thus I brought along something to help.” Dominique said as she removed a trio of cups from the basket along side a bottle of wine. 

“Many such unions have started with a bottle of wine.” Miriam said licking her lips. “Shall we partake Johannes?”

“Please.” Johannes replied. While his libido was willing a drink would do much to bring his mind into compliance. Dominique poured a measure of wine into the cups and handed two to the couple, reserving one for herself. 

“Cheer Johannes” Miriam said leaning her cup forward. 

“Cheers” They tapped their glasses. Miriam took a sip and then slick licked her pink lips. 

“A fine vintage.”

“Remarkably” Johannes said taking a larger sip from his. He believed he’d need it.

Dominique sat at her chair and sipped her own, legs crossed.  _ ‘This should be fine entertainment.’  _ she thought.

The couple placed their drinks near the couch. “Now Johannes, shall we begin in the classical way?”

Johannes raised an eyebrow, “In what way would that be?” Miriam wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself to his front.

“With a kiss of course.” She leaned up and offered her lips and with the courage of the wine behind him Johannes met you, the two sharing a chaste kiss. At least as first.

The longer the kiss went on the deer it became and before long Johannes felt her tongue brush against his lips and he opened his own to accept her. His arms found her waist as they kissed, the two giving into their desire and moaning into each others mouths.

They separated after some time, Miriam giving her lover a half lidded look. Whereas before she had just felt a bit inebriated her libido now raged. “You are quite the kisser Johannes.”

“You as well.”

“Now, I think we two are far overdressed for our activity, shall we correct that now?”

“...Yes I suppose we should.” Johannes said. He found himself desiring the young shard binder greatly.  _ ‘Perhaps it’s the wine at work?’ _

Miriam could hardly contain herself as she made short work of Johannes shirt, unbuttoning the attire with remarkable speed and precision and exposing his chest to the air. She nibbled her lip as she traced his muscles with her fingers, sending shivers down Johannes’s spine with every touch. 

“Oh my Johannes, your physique is most impressive considering your occupation.” She said, arousal growing at the sight of his bare skin.

“There is no shortage of physical labor involved with being an alchemist, it’s to be expected.”

“None the less it is welcome. Now, “ Miriam said, giving Johannes another kiss before pushing him to the coach, “allow me to reciprocate.”

Miriam met Johannes eyes before reaching back to undo the straps of her gown. Dominique and Johannes looked on in awe as the garment slipped from her frame, leaving Miriam in naught but her short pantaloons. Dominique attention was focused on the myriad assortment of crystals marring her otherwise flawless skin. Johannes on the other hand could not tear his eyes away from her bountiful bosom, her breasts large and firm despite their size and capped by perfectly round nipples. Miriam libido took delight in the way Johannes licked his lips at the sight of her as she moved to rid herself of her last remaining clothing, sliding them down with ease and exposing her womanhood.

Where as he had first met her as a maiden she now stood before him undeniably a woman. “My God you are beautiful Miriam, Venus herself would be jealous at the sight of you.” Johannes said, taking in her full figure. The contrast of her her milky white skin with the rainbow colored crystals and black ink of her seals was intoxicating. Her figure was a perfect hourglass from her round breasts to her hairless womanhood, that a result of the crystals growing within her. He noticed her arousal dripping from her even now, no doubt a result of the tantric influence which had necessitated these events, or so he thought.

“Why thank you, Johannes, though I think our resident representative of the church might take offense at comparing to heathen goddesses.” Miriam said with a smile as she walked to her would be lover.

“I would if the description were not so appropriate” came the reply from Dominique. “I’m in awe that he’s not already ravished you given your impressive form.” 

“You’re one to speak, Dominique.” Miriam said to the exorcist, who smiled. Dominique was well aware of her own impressive figure. “Now” she said returning her attention to Johannes who looked as if he was barely restraining himself given the impressive bulge in his trousers, “I believe it’s time I do something about this.” Miriam stroked Johannes crotch with a hand giving him shivers.

“What...what do you have in mind Miriam?” He said, watching as she knelt before him before undoing his belt and beginning to relieve him of said trousers.

“Something i’m sure you’ll find most agreeable my dear Johannes.” Miriam and Dominique's eyes grew wide as his phallus was freed from the confines of his trousers, standing tall and proud before the two seductive women. “Oh my, I think I shall enjoy this as well.”

“It’s nothing much” Johannes said with a moan as Miriam took him in her hands.

“It’s enough to drive other men to despair and cause maidens seek un-midenlike activities. I should think it will take both hands to properly manage this one.” Dominique giggled at Miriam’s description but saw the obvious truth in it. Johannes was indeed quite impressive.

Miriam had a mischievous look to her as she stroked Johannes with both hands, her desire growing every second she held him. Eyes glazed with lust she angled it toward her and with a wink at Johannes she began to lick him from base to tip.

“Ah! Miriam you don’t have to..”

“But I want to, and so I shall” Miriam said between licks before enveloping him with her mouth. So large was he Miriam could take but a fraction of him between her stretched lips, stroking the remainder as her head rose and fell in his lap. 

Johannes ran his hands through her hair, careful not to force her down like a common harlot. He’d never felt so hard before, the sensation of her lips and tongue upon his penis was indescribably good. Johannes had to fight for breath as Miriam worked her magic upon him, and he felt light headed from the pleasure.

Miriam was in no better shape, closing her eyes as she licked and sucked to her heart's content. She’d only read about this act in passing but given Johannes reaction she was obviously doing it correctly. The act of giving such wild pleasure to a man, to holding his pride in her mouth and reducing him to a panting, moaning mess was invigorating to her. She took pride in each motion, in each lick as she noisily went about her work, taking him quite a bit deeper than she had previously expected finding her gag reflex to be nearly absent.  _ ‘A welcome side effect of the excess energy’ _ she thought to herself. 

Dominique couldn’t resist herself as she began to lightly fondle her chest at the sight before her. The visage of Miriam acting so shamelessly and Johannes increasingly unable to contain the sound of his lust was positively erotic. She uncrossed her legs as she continued watching, seeing the obvious signs of Johannes reaching his limit but choosing not to warn Miriam, finding the alternative to be more entertaining. 

“Miriam!” her name was all the warning Johannes could summon through the fog of pleasure as he held her by the head and came into her mouth. Never before had he ejaculated with such intensity, the naughtiness of engaging in such an act with Miriam overwriting any sense of shame or restraint he possessed. Miriam moaned lustfully as she felt his seed upon her tongue, finding the taste to be delicious and the volume to be impressive. She kept her lips sealed around him until he finished, stroking him to milk every last drop of seed from his penis. 

Only when the throbbing of said member had at last ceased did she remove it from her mouth with a kiss. Johannes at last opened his eyes, panting as he struggled to catch his breath from the intensity of the orgasm. As he met her eyes Miriam opened her mouth, showing it to be filled to the brim with his seed before closing her mouth and devouring it, her lips parting again to show her now empty mouth.

“Miriam?” He said, equal parts surprised and aroused by the sight. His penis had hardly softened post fellatio, and already he felt his vigor returning. 

“Hmm, how delicious.” Miriam said licking her lips and reaching for her wine and taking a few sips. 

“I apologize for not warning you, that was all rather intense.”

“No apologies necessary Johannes, I found the act to be quite enjoyable myself, especially at the finish.” Johannes didn’t think his face could be any redder. “And I see you are already recovered, impressive.”

“Somewhat out of the ordinary, though welcome given circumstances.” Johannes said. 

“Then let us make the most use of it then, shall we? Satisfied as you are I do believe we are just getting started. Protocol aside I shall take the lead here I think, let us play at St George and the dragon.”

Johannes was a tad confused before Miriam made her intentions clear, moving to sit upon his lap and engaging him once more in a deep kiss. He held her by her waist as she ground her bare sex against him for a time before breaking contact to rise up, steadying herself with one hand, the other guiding him to her. Miriam let out a lustful moan as she impaled herself upon him, her legs shaking as her vagina stretched to accommodate him as he sank ever deeper. 

“Incredible! Oh God this feels so good Johannes!” She said she her hips came to lay against his own, his penis inside her to the very hilt. The fire inside her was akin to an inferno now and she couldn’t resist rocking her hips and marveling at the sense of fullness.

“You’re so hot, and so very wet Miriam. I feel as if I am dreaming.” Johannes said.  _ ‘To say nothing of the snugness’  _ he thought, her vagina akin to a gauntlet wrapped in a warm silk glove.

“If this is a dream Johannes then let it be a pleasant one, and may we not wake up till well past morning!” Miriam said as she increased her pace, soon riding Johannes hard and fast. She balanced herself on his shoulders as she bounced up and down, grinding her hips against him and crying out with each stroke. 

Johannes was quite vocal as well, crying her name over and over. He was no passive partner however, unable to resist the urge to buck his hips in concert with her own, his hands busy fondling her chest while his mouth and tongue suckled and licked at her nipples. He noticed that Miriam's cries increased as he played with her breasts, and soon Miriam was holding his head to her and relishing the attention.

Dominique was spellbound at the sight and now much more openly touched herself, though she still showed some restraint. She began to feel as those he own attire was far to restrictive.

The room echoed with their cries as they made love for the first time, Miriam gripping him hard with her womanhood and screaming his name as she felt him against her cervix time and time again. She shivered with anticipation as she felt her climax fast approach.

“Johannes! I’m close, don’t stop! Please don’t stop!”

“I as well Miriam!”

“Johannes!” Dominique cried out, “Do not withdraw from her, plant your seed deep!”

“Dominique? Are you sure?”

“Yes! This is all for not if you do not give her what her body so craves!”

“It’s alright Johannes, as Dominique said I want this. Come Johannes, give me your seed!” Miriam said as she climaxed, her vagina squeezing her lover hard over and over again, her womb crying out for his semen.

With a groan Johannes complied, his penis throbbing hard as he released into her depths, Miriam crying out at the sudden feeling of heat deep inside her. His seed was warm and thick, her own dew spilling forth in response. She collapsed into her lovers arms as their orgasms at last faded, panting hard as they struggled to catch their breath once more. 

She held his face and leaned in for another kiss before dismounting, reclining nearby as his seed spilled forth from her leaving trails of white down her thighs and puddles of love on the upholstery. “That was, well incredible doesn’t begin to describe it.” Johannes said, finally prying his eyes form the elicit sight before him. 

“An understatement to be sure. “ Miriam said, eyes locked to the form of her partner. She was no stranger to orgasm, having pleasured herself before but this, this was something more. More intense, more animalistic. Johannes was still remarkably hard, and the sight of her lover nude, flush with exertion and with his seed still dripping from his penis quickly revived the fire within her. She had just ravished him and God help her she now wanted him to return the favor, to breed her again and again like a bitch in heat. She could think of no reason to deny herself.

“Your vigor holds Johannes?” Miriam said, eyes locked to his phallus.

He nodded, his erection returning to full strength rapidly. “It would seem so. My stamina as well, I feel as If I could go all evening.” Johannes said.  _ ‘This rooms effects are quite astounding.’ _ he thought, feeling fresh despite their activities to date.

“Then come, mount me like a stallion and satisfy your lust.” Miriam said as she gripped the armrest, presenting herself on all fours to her lover. Johannes gazed upon her rear, Miriam waving it slowly back and forth in her attempt to entice him. Johannes found no hesitation within him this time, quickly taking Miriam by the hips and guiding himself into her once more. Slick with the mixture of her arousal and his semen he had no issues inserting himself completely in one stroke. 

“Ah! Ah! “ Miriam cried out as he began to rut into her with deep strokes, the sound of his hips upon her buttocks causing the room to echo with loud claps. “Yes! Yes Johanes! Pound me! Use me as you see fit! Do not stop until your seed spills forth once more!”

“As my lady desires, so shall it be!” Johanes said as he fucked Miriam with all that he had, pounding her vagina relentlessly and with near reckless abandon. Miriam had been wet before but now was positively soaked, the obscene sounds of their lovemaking positively symphonic now. He traced the crystals along her back sending sparks of pleasure though Miriam before taking her roughly by her breasts and kneading them as he stroked her deep. 

They were like animals, fucking with all their strength and passion. No sense of decency, no hesitation, just mindless pleasure. They drooled and licked each other, moaning and crying out as flesh met flesh time and time again. He’d never felt so alive and she had never felt so aroused as they did now. 

Miriam’s body shook uncontrollably as Johannes held her down, pressing her face over the edge as he came inside her without warning, holding her hips tightly to his has he once again filled her womb with virile seed. Miriam could scarcely think through the world shattering orgasm that triggered, able to do little more than moan as she willingly took his cum.

Johannes recovered his senses a few moments later, withdrawing himself and allowing Miriam to slump down onto the couch once more, finding her nether regions to be a complete mess. Her pussy was showing the obvious signs of two rounds of intense intercorse now, noticeable gape despite her continued snugness, and nothing could hide the deluge of mixed love that spilled forth from her. 

Johannes wiped the sweat from his brow, “My apologies Miriam, I fear I lost myself for a moment there.” He said, reaching for his own wine. 

“No apologies necessary Johanes, you did only as I asked and It was most enjoyable.” Miriam was fighting for breath and still trembling in her orgasms afterglow.

“Perhaps some aspect of your condition is affecting me as well.”

“Perhaps, though this all appears to be having the desired effect. I feel far more clear minded now than when we started.” 

“Oh?” Johannes said with a slight hint of disappointment though he quickly admonished himself for that. He was not her just for his pleasure. 

“Clearer I’d say, but not yet back in the proper frame of mind.” Miriam said with a smile. “I believe another round may suffice, but we shall play it by ear. Are you up to the task?” 

“Surprisingly so.” 

“Then lay now with me. Let us do it in a style more amenable to our fair sister here.” Miriam said though she dared not take her eyes off her lover. Johannes moved to be with her and likewise made no attempt to draw his eyes from her. Neither paid any mind to the relative silence of their observer.

The couch was wide enough for the couples next engagement, Johanes laying atop her and Miriam wrapping her legs around him as he once against inserted himself into her. Face to face now they kissed and moaned into each others mouths as they made love in the missionary position, Johannes thrusts slower now than before but just as deep. 

After the intensity of their encounter the slow pace of this one was most welcome. Miriam loved the feel of her lover atop her, delighted in the warmth of his touch and the pleasure of their intercorse. 

“You are a rare beauty Miriam. God I love being with you, as wrong as it may be to say that now.”

“Such words are not wrong if spoken in truth Johanes.” She said, squeezing him tightly with her legs, “Especially when such feelings are held in mutual accord. Such delights as these need not be a singular occurrence.”

“Truthfully?” Johannes said with a ting of hope in his voice.

“Truthfully Johannes.” Miriam replied. Johannes responded by kissing her deeply and nipping at her neck and chest with his lips as they continued to make love, the coach creaking with their movements. Nothing mattered now to the two lovers, nothing except the feeling of he within her and the fire they both felt within. Despite the slower pace the intercourse felt more intense than ever. 

“Once more love finish inside me. Stain my womb again with your seed.”

“As you wish” He said, his trusts increasing in tempo, the crescendo of the act coming soon. Every stroke caused Miriam's chests to bounce, her nipples drawing circles in the air and a shine in her lovers eyes. “Together Miriam”

“Together Johannes.” Miriam’s back began to arch and Johannes continued to thrust, holding her hips now off the surface. 

“Ahh!” Miriam cried as she climaxed once more, gripping the upholstery with such force that her grip caused small tears to form in the cushions. Johannes grit his teeth and came as well, filling Miriam with one final load of cum. 

They collapsed into each other’s arms, kissing softly as they came down from on high. “Shall I withdraw?” Johannes said, still inserted fully into Miriam’s vagina.

“Stay as you are Johannes. It’s quite pleasant a feeling having you inside.” Johannes smiled and responded with another round of kisses, his head nestled into the crook of her neck. 

The haze in her mind now clear and replaced with contentment Miriam at last sought out their compatriot and gasped at the sight. “Oh dear I do believe we may have a situation on our hands Johannes.”

“Why do you say that Miriam?” Johannes said before following his lovers gaze. “Oh.”

Dominique sat upon the floor before them, now fully nude having cast aside her clothing. Dominique had placed a glove in her mouth as a makeshift gag, silencing the sounds of her open and quite frantic masturbation. 

“The tantric energies must have affected more than just the two us us.” Miriam said as she watched the exorcist pleasure herself, Dominique uncaring as to their discovery of her nor the cessation of their own lovemaking. 

“It would appear so. What shall we do?”

“Well Johannes, I think the road before us is quite clear.”

“You can’t mean…” Johannes’s penis relayed his true desire, returning to rigidity and twitching inside his lover.

“You may have to brew more contraceptive elixirs Johannes. I do believe we shall need them.” 

**Author’s notes:**

**Been kicking around this idea since I played the game so many months ago. Miriam is quite an attractive woman, as is Dominique and the idea of them getting down and dirty was most appealing. I had seen some fics with the other man but not a lot of Johannes as of late and well he fit best with the plot at this point. **

**I tried to match the style of prose used by the game and even looked up a bit of period appropriate slang. This made the story remarkable fun to write all things considered. **

**If I write a second chapter it would indeed be a Dominique/Miriam/Johannes threesome but it may take some time to see that given other priorities. Likewise we may see future chapters with the other men, should the fancy strike me. **

**Till next time.**


End file.
